The Hot Tub Incident
by Sinner Cho Gonou
Summary: Story for Sariyuki's 38 incident. Hakkai and Sanzo in a hot tub.


This is written for Sariyuki's '38 incident.'

DISCLAIMER: Man. I _wish_ I owned Saiyuki. It would rock! Well, for me; maybe not them.

The four companions sped through the town gates after being looked over by the guard. This was the first town in three days and all of them were looking forward to being in civilization. Gojyo's eyes focused and unfocused as he imagined the wonders of the local bar; beer, gambling, and women. Goku licked his lips and drooled all over, thinking about the food he'd eat. Sanzo sat, glowering at everybody, silently thinking about the stiff drink he would have as soon as they were checked in.

Hakkai simply thought about relaxing and some peace and quiet. They drove along until they reached the inn, pointed out to Hakkai by the helpful guard. He pulled up beside the inn and they all climbed out, pulling their packs with them; Hakuryuu transformed back into dragon form, curling around Hakkai's neck.

They climbed onto the curb, but a warning yell had them jump back off. A train of people on bicycles sped by. They waited until the last of them rode on, the breathed a sigh of relief. Stepping back up, Hakkai turned around and widened his eyes. A last biker was careening toward them, out of control. "Look out!" he yelled. Goku and Gojyo scrambled out of the way but Sanzo, the closest, tripped on a sewer grate and fell into the street into a large puddle of mud.

The biker tumbled off his bike into the same puddle. Stammering apologizes, he helped Sanzo up and ran off.

Sanzo brushed himself off but still, he needed to get cleaned off. He scowled at Gojyo and Goku and stepped back onto the step.

They walked inside and up to the front desk where a voluptuous girl sat reviewing papers. A curl of her long black hair fell in front of her eyes and as she brushed it away, she noticed the four of them standing and waiting. She jumped, startled, then straightened herself up; pulling her short dress from its rumpled position on her well endowed body. She smiled at them, and blinked with her large green eyes, long black lashes skimming her check bones.

"Hello!" She reached over the desk to get a paper that had flown askew, and it dropped off the desk. "Oh. Oops!" She got up to get it, but Gojyo bent down and picked it up, smiling crookedly at her as he handed it back.

"Afraid you dropped this, babe."

She nodded yes while reaching for it.

He withheld it, grinning even wider. "How about dropping me a kiss while you're at it."

She smiled sweetly at him and picked up a piece of paper. She wrote one word on it and dropped it in Gojyo's hand, taking back the slip. He read it aloud. "Kiss." He looked at the girl with amusement.

"I don't just have this job because of my looks," she informed him. "I _do_ have a brain. And it's not dumb enough to fall for you. You'll be gone by tomorrow." She then turned to Hakkai and pulled two keys out of a drawer. "I'll suspect you want it two to a room, right?" He nodded confirmation at her and Sanzo handed her the gold card to pay. She took it and ran it through the machine, writing something on a slip of paper.

Handing the keys to Hakkai, she pointed up the stairs. "Your rooms are up one flight of stairs and to the left." She looked at Sanzo, then turned her finger to point down the closer hall. "The sauna and baths are over there.

"Thank you," Hakkai told her, and led the way up the stairs.

When they reached the two doors, Sanzo opened one and walked in, Goku the other. Gojyo looked at Hakkai, and the glance was returned. "I don't suppose you want to be with Sanzo," Hakkai said.

"No," Gojyo replied. "I don't suppose I have a death wish; he hates me."

Hakkai grinned and shoved Gojyo into the same room as their youngest member, then walked into the other room.

He put his bags on the floor and prepared to go to dinner, when the thought of a relaxing hot tub crossed his mind. The desk girl _had_ said they had one; a sauna too. He looked at Sanzo, standing looking out the window, and a strange feeling passed through the pit of his stomach. He frowned, unsure what he was feeling, then dismissed the thought. He picked up a towel and walked quickly out of the room.

Reaching the room with the hot tub, he stepped inside; closing the door, the hot air instantly fogged up his monocle. He took it off and placed it by the side of the pool. Untying his sash, he folded it and laid it on a table by the door. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of it, putting it next to the sash. Next, he quickly stepped out of his loose pants, dropping them on the said table.

He put a foot in the pool, then the other. Walking down the steps, he let the hot water cover his body, from the feet up. As the water reached his waist, he walked over to a seat low in the wall. He lowered himself, inch by inch, into the steaming water and sat in it, hissing as the water touched his pale chest. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, laying his head on the side. He closed his eyes, letting the water wash over his entire body. He lay that way for a few minutes when a creak from the door alerted him of someone else's presence. He spun around in time to see Sanzo, clean and in a white bathrobe step into the room and close the door behind him. Hakkai frowned slightly; it looked like Sanzo had been there a while.

Sanzo walked to the other side of the pool and untied his robe. "I already cleaned off in the sauna," he explained to Hakkai, dropping the robe unceremoniously on the tiled floor. Testing the water with a toe, he walked over to the stairs and walked in. Hakkai stared for a moment as Sanzo found a seat directly across from him. Some at Sanzo's expression, which looked….uncomfortable, to say the least, but also at the whole of his body. Sanzo's muscles were well toned from fighting, while not too big.

'Wait, what am I thinking?' Hakkai though, alarmed. 'Why did I think that?'

Still unable to tear his eyes from Sanzo, he at least angled his face away, looking at his friend from the corners of his vision. Sanzo's face seemed to be turning curiously red but Hakkai blamed it on the hot water. He also had other things to worry about. A feeling from his lower regions spread throughout his body, raising goose bumps regardless of water temperature.

Hakkai looked down slightly and his eyes widened as a certain part of his body began reacting to the sight in front of him. He shivered slightly, feeling his blood rush down to the said appendage; his senses screaming at him to go and do what it was meant for.

Hakkai glanced across the water to Sanzo whose face was even redder and was looking at Hakkai with wide eyes. He looked through the clear water and saw Sanzo's body in the same situation as his.

"Sanzo?" he whispered. "Are…you alright?" He tried to contain his reaction from Sanzo, but saw him glance through the water as well.

Sanzo shook his head, trembling in his seat.

Hakkai quickly stood up and went over to Sanzo. He placed his hand on his friend's back, then immediately regretted his action. Sanzo reached up and gripped his arm, digging his nails into Hakkai. He was shaking under Hakkai's touch and that became quite apparent to him. Hakkai realized it was him causing that reaction. He felt slightly pleased at that though, then felt Sanzo wobble and that brought them closer. Touching his friend brought upon a gasp from him; the said member burned, and his legs gave out from under him. He collapsed in the chest-high water, shaking from the touch.

Sanzo, affected as well by the encounter, dunked his body underwater and hauled Hakkai up. He stood up, Hakkai's body pressed against his own, with Hakkai coughing and both men trembling; from the almost drowning, and the way they were clinging to each other. Hakkai was about to step away, when he felt exactly how close Sanzo was. With Sanzo pressing up against his body, both men felt the other's reaction, and that made it worse.

Hakkai tried to pull away, but instead found him and Sanzo leaning closer and closer. He widened his eyes, but could not seem to pull away. His lips slowly met Sanzo's who complied, kissing him back.

The kiss was gentle, slow, at first, then both men began to heat up. Sanzo's mouth opened, and his tongue probed for entry at Hakkai's lips. Hakkai hesitated for a moment, then opened his mouth and let Sanzo in.

Sanzo's mouth tasted nothing like the cigarettes he constantly smoked; his taste was overpowering, while still not overpowering Hakkai. Their tongues tangled, each fighting for dominance. Hakkai placed his hands on Sanzo's face to steady it; Sanzo, too caught up in the passionate kiss to worry about that, placed his hands around Hakkai's waist, sliding them around and up his back, chest, and lower regions. He found Hakkai's sensitive skin between his shoulder and neck and ran his fingers along it. Hakkai gasped and arched his back slightly, sending him closer to Sanzo. Sanzo felt Hakkai pressing into him, and delicately took Hakkai's member into his hands, stroking his fingers along its length. Hakkai moaned slightly, and took his own hands down from Sanzo's face, placing them in the same position.

Water splashed as both men swayed and moved, moaning as their partner brought upon a new barrage of passionate feelings.

Twenty minutes later, and both men were sitting in one seat, gasping and still trembling from the incident. They looked at each other, not sure what had happened.

"What was that?" Hakkai asked.

"Don't ask me," Sanzo answered.

They thought silently for a few minutes, when Sanzo leaned against Hakkai. Hakkai stiffened, reacting once more, despite the session they had just completed. Sanzo, looking down, saw this and felt himself in the same dilemma. Hakkai saw what was going on, and smiled.

"Maybe we can discuss this…later."

Sanzo nodded, and took Hakkai in his arms once more.


End file.
